Hey Tu!
by GAMI184
Summary: e de admitirlo. tenia en mete un final un poco triste pero al final quedo asi. soy pesima para estas cosas de summary asi que solo dire entre bajo su propio riesgo (si temen aburrirce abstenganse.) hehe.


_Hey Tu!_

_Para que mentir, me conoces._

-Miley!- grita Lilly ya que lleva como una hora tratando de llamar la atención de su mejor amiga que párese que esta en las nubes.

-Que sucede Lilly.- responde Miley por fin despertando de su sueño con los ojos abiertos.

_Solo te escribo para decirte que me tienes a tu merced. ya no puedo hacer nada sin que tu recuerdo este presente, has movido todo mi mundo y ni me preguntes como, porque incluso yo me lo pregunto._

-Oliver y yo Estamos planeando una salida a divertirnos y queríamos saber si te unías.- le relataba la rubia emocionada.

-La interesada es ella por que yo voy a terminar yéndome un poco antes pero podré estar un rato con ustedes.- decía el único chico en el grupo.

-anda que últimamente no salimos juntas ya extraño a mi amiga. Decía la rubia con ojos suplicantes.

_Se que estas saliendo con alguien y hay que admitir que yo no tengo ni una minima posibilidad de que te fijes en mi pero me agradaría pensar que si la tengo._

-hoy tenia cita con james… déjame le hablo para cancelar. Tienes razón ya hace tiempo que no salíamos juntos. –respondía la castaña sin poderse negar a lo que la rubia le pidiera.

-si ya tenían el día planeado mejor así déjalo. No me quiero interponer, otro día será.

_Es un buen chico pero no puedo dejar de pensar que te mereces algo mejor… creo que ante mis ojos nadie es suficiente para ti… ni siquiera yo._

-déjame llamarle, El lo entenderá.- la castaña con una sonrisa tranquilizadora marca el numero de su novio.

-Esta bien, pero si no se puede ya Será en otro momento.- sigue insistiendo

-espera.- se aleja para poder hablar bien.

-¿y cuando se lo dirás?- le susurra Oliver para que Miley no alcance a escúchalos.

-¿Decirle que? ¿A quien?- Pregunta la rubia del mismo modo

-has como que no sabes, pero puede que algún día se de cuenta, no eres nada disimulada, si estamos de paso a una tienda te comprare un babero, aunque… creo que una cubeta te vendría mejor.- trata de bromear el castaño.

-jajaja muy gracioso.- le contesta un poco enojada la rubia.

-chicos parece que no hay problema.- Dice Miley mientra se acerca a sus amigos.

-Muy bien entonces en marcha.- dicen Oliver y Lilly en unísono.

(Ya en una plaza)

-chicos podemos llegar por unas nuevas ruedas para mi skate, es que las de hueso que tengo ya están muy gastadas y las de goma no sirven muy bien para hacer trucos.- Preguntaba Lilly aprovechando que pasaban por una tienda donde venden todo lo que necesita.

-Claro, por que no.- contestan los otros dos.

*movil sonando*

-O es el mío chicas.- decía Oliver.- si me disculpan…- se va a contestar la llamada.

_Siempre estaré hay para lo que necesites aunque no sepas quien soy jamás me negare a tenderte la mano para lo que sea. _

-Cuanto que es su mamá.- decía la rubia un poco de burla en su voz.

-Talvez ya se consiguió novia.- trataba de darle un merito al castaño.

-¿Oliver? No lo creo. Puedo asegurar que es su madre.- reafirmaba la rubia.

-Chicas cambio de planes mi mama me quiere en casa ya.- decía Oliver una vez cerca de las chicas.

-Oh bueno, entonces vámonos ya.- trataba Lilly de ocultar su desilusión.

-Ustedes diviértanse sin mi… y lil's piensa lo que te dije.- Oliver trataba que su mejor amiga por fin se declarara.

-Que cosa?- volvía a hacerse la que no sabia.

-Tu sabes de que hablo lil's.- respondía el chico mientras se alejaba.

-Que misterios se traen entre manos tu y Oliver?- preguntaba Miley una vez que Oliver se perdió de vista.

-Ammm…. Nada importante.- no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su amiga pero esto creía que era mejor mantenerlo para ella.

-Y que es eso que tienes que pensar?... o por Dios! no me digas que quiere que vuelvas con el.- La castaña abrió los ojos por completo en claro signo de asombro.

-Que? claro que no! – no estaba dentro de sus planes volver no en chico.

-Entonces?-

-No creo que…- no logro terminar la frase.

-Porfa- poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Bien- dice resignada - es que el sabe que hay alguien que me gusta pero no me atrevo a decírselo… a la cara.

-Y quien ese chico?- pregunta Miley con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

-Ehhh… este… quieres un helado?- es obvio que la rubia no quiere contestar esa pregunta.- _como le digo "sabes, no es un chico sino una chica ah y además eres tu" ya me imagino su respuesta "como dices que dijiste?" y luego talvez ya no me vuelva a hablar._

-quiero que me digas quien es ese chico.- se le nota algo impaciente.

*Suspiro*- creo que es mejor dejarlo así Miley.- evita por cualquier medio verla a los ojos pues sabe que mirándolos ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Por que? Oliver lo sabe. ¿Por que yo no puedo saberlo? ¿ya no soy tu mejor amiga?

-Si lo sigues siendo pero es mej…- no termina la frase - _o por dios no esto no puede ser_- ven. Toma a Miley del brazo y la aleja un poco del lugar.

-¿Que sucede?- esta un poco asombrada por la reacción de la rubia.

-¿Le dijiste a james donde íbamos a estar?- pregunta Lilly lanzando varia miradas a una dirección.

-No por qu…- abre los ojos como platos.- ¡oh por Dios! ¿James es quien te gusta?

-Que claro que no.- _Me gustas tu._

-¿Entonces?- no entiende nada de lo que esta tratando de decir Lilly.

-¿Que es suyo una chica rubia, ojos verdes y linda sonrisa?- _¿enserio Lilly? Y no quieres que se de cuenta que eres medio gay._

-¿Como dices que dijiste?- volteo a ver a la persona que le describe.- ¿De que estas hablan…do?- mira como en ese momento su novio y la otra chica comparten un largo y profundo beso.

_Solo quiero que sepas que existe una persona a la que le robas el aliento, el apetito, y el sueño._

-Miley mejor vámonos.- intenta alejar a su mejor amiga y que no haga ninguna idiotez.

-No espera antes tengo que hacer algo y necesito tu ayuda.- le dice Miley.

-¡Dios! ¿Por que no le puedo negar nada a esta chica?- susurra al cielo.

-¿Que dijiste?- se voltea a mirarle.

-nada Miley, que cuentas conmigo.- respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Muy bien.-

*casa Miley*

_Me despierto y en lo primero que pienso eres tu, durante el día no sales de mi mente, por las noches recorres mis sueños dime ¿como te saco de mi cabeza?_

-Aun no puedo creer que hicieras eso.- Decía Lilly eufórica.

-La verdad ni siquiera yo lo creo.- decía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Fue… fue de woooo, no pensé que fueras a cantarle sus verdades literalmente en primer momento pensé que harías un escándalo.

-Pues ya vez y tu no te quedas atrás, ¿como fue que se te ocurrió tirarlo en el bote de basura?

-me enoje, por que no es posible que teniéndote a ti quiera tener a alguien mas…-corta su momento de sinceridad- digo eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco y se como eres y…y…y bueno ya me entiendes.- no podía estar mas nerviosa.

-si creo que si.- Respondía Miley con una sonrisa enorme iluminando su rostro.

-creo que es hora de irme.- la rubia quería escapar cuanto antes de esa situación.

_Te amo Miley_

-Claro, hasta mañana.- baja un poco la mirada como si estuviera decepcionada de algo.

-Hasta mañana- se voltea y empieza a caminar.

-Hey Tu!- Le dice Miley.

Lilly paro en seco.-_volteo o no volteo ese fue el titulo de la nota que le di, pero no puse mi nombre y mucho menos especifique que quien la escribía era mujer no tiene mi letra lo escribí en la PC… estoy dando demasiadas vueltas talvez solo lo dice por que ya se le pego la frase es bastante común que las personas se llamen entre ellos así… siento?_- Si?- _Soberbio Lilly tardas media hora en contestar y solo dices "si?"_

-Te quiero lil's- le dice con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero Miley- no puede evitar poner la sonrisa de tonta enamorada.

-Y por cierto talvez te convenga seguir el consejo de Oliver.

-mmm… no lo creo.- regresa otra vez a su estado de nerviosismo.

-Te podrías llevar una sorpresa.- le dice con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Lo pensare… - ve voltea y sigue caminando.- ¿_que fue todo eso?_

*movil sonando*

-Hey Oliver.- saludaba Miley mientras veía como se alejaba su rubia amiga.

-Te lo dijo?- preguntaba desesperado el castaño.

-No, aun tiene miedo.- le respondía un poco desilusionada la castaña.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices tu?- seguía preguntando Oliver.

-Quiero que lo haga ella.- fue su única respuesta.

-Mujeres jamás las entenderé.- decía Oliver mientras terminaba la llamada.

* * *

Muy bien esta es mi primer historia de ellas dos la verdad no tenia ese final planeado pero al final eso salio.

Es mi pequeña aportación a esta linda pareja que tiene tan pocos fics y uno que aun sigue en curso (Frozen Hearts de Angelike Wolf) es un fic del cual estoy completa y terriblemente enamorada.

Bueno no entretengo más, así que adiós, espero que no les hubiera desagradado.


End file.
